Milkshakes And Confessions
by windsounds
Summary: You need to decide who is best for you.  A oneshot of Caroline and Elena talking about Delena


_A new one shot? I'm on fire. This is just a little conversation between Caroline and Elena, about Damon, of course. I hope you like it. And like I always say: I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes._

_P.S.: I never thanked for the reviews on my last two one shots, but that doesn't mean I'm not thankful, so I'm doing it right now: Thank you for the bottom of my heart. I know it's not much, but I'm thankful anyways. Your little reviews always make me smile, and yeah. Thank you :)_

* * *

><p>"Fine, I give up. What's wrong with you?", Caroline asked, frustrated because Elena was in her own world, not paying attention to Caroline's talk.<p>

"What do you mean?", Elena asked, realizing that she ignored Caroline accidentally, but she was still playing innocent.

"I mean, I'm making all the talking…"

"You like to make all the talking, Caroline.", Elena interrupted, drinking her milkshake and avoiding Caroline's angry eyes.

"Yeah, but you're not listening!", Caroline took the milkshake from Elena, to make her look at her "And I've mentioned some really important stuff, like big crazy stuff, and you weren't paying attention."

"Okay, I'm sorry. What is it?", Elena took her milkshake back from Caroline's hands.

"I won't repeat myself. Now you're going to tell me what is wrong with you.", Caroline tried to take the milkshake back from Elena's hands again, but Elena hid it under the table.

"There's nothing wrong with me.", Elena replied, not wanting to talk about it.

"Stefan or Damon?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Somehow your problems always revolve around those two. Unless you have another boy on the Gilbert beach."

Elena was confused.

"There's no other boy. And what Gilbert beach?"

Caroline sighed.

"You know what I mean."

Elena laughed and rolled her eyes. She didn't thought she'd laugh today, but that was the effect Caroline's personality had on her.

"So… Are you going to answer me or what?", Caroline insisted, raising her eyebrows.

"Damon slept with Rebekah.", Elena split it out after taking a deep breath. It didn't made sense to hide anything from Caroline.

"Oh, Damon and his sluts.", Caroline said, not sounding surprised, and then she drank a bit of her milkshake.

Elena laughed again.

"You do realize you just called yourself a slut, right?"

Caroline opened her mouth, shocked by her friend's words.

"But… I'm a good slut.", she argued. "And how come you didn't get jealous when I was sleeping with Damon?"

"Because I didn't cared about Damon back then."

"Oh my God! You're jealous!", Caroline screamed.

"I'm not jealous, I just care about him."

"Care or love?"

"Caroline…", Elena sighed. That was the reason why she didn't wanted to have that conversation with Caroline in the first place.

"Oh my God! You love him!", she screamed again.

"I didn't… I didn't say that!"

"Yeah, but you're not denying it."

Elena crossed her arms, refusing to argue with Caroline. It wasn't worth it.

So she just gave in:

"How could you make a choice between Matt and Tyler?"

"Matt and I… We were over. And Tyler… We had an understanding. We were there for each other. I thought he was the best for me.", Caroline gave Elena a deep look. "You need to decide who is best for you."

Elena nodded. She didn't knew how to reply that. Caroline was right, but it was a hard decision to make.

"You know what? As hard it is for me to admit it, I think you should give Damon a chance. He's a dick, yes, but he loves you. And even if you don't want to say it, I know you feel the same. So why not?"

"I'm turning into my worst nightmare, Caroline. I'm turning into Katherine, and I don't want that.",

Elena closed her eyes. That subject used to make her hate herself, although avoiding it wouldn't exactly make it disappear. Maybe talking with Caroline would make her feel better about the whole situation, even if it was impossible.

Caroline held Elena's hand, telling her without saying a word that she was there for her, that she understood.

"Then don't turn into her."


End file.
